


tangerine

by llizziibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys in Skirts, College, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llizziibee/pseuds/llizziibee
Summary: kageyama is in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t speak japanese but i wanted to use some words / honorifics because i wanted it to be realistic so please let me know if i’m using them wrong!  
> i’m so excited for this bbs! i feel so motivated for my lovelies kageyama and hinata aw. writing is good 4 me so i be writing a lot!

“Kageyama!” He heard the familiar cry of Hinata that meant he was ready. Hinata dashed forward...he saw him crouch, and...not yet... now! He tossed the ball towards Hinata as he jumped up and swung.

The ball smacked the ground on the other side of the net. Kageyama’s head snapped towards Hinata, not wanting to miss a second of his reaction. Hinata gave a whoop and threw his hands in the air, turning towards Kageyama. “Kageyama-kun!” he said, running towards him. Kageyama grabbed the top of his head. “Oi, boke Hinata boke, don’t get too excited.” But Hinata’s grin lit up the whole room.  
Their college captain, Ichiro Sakamoto, clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s looking pretty good, boys,” he said with a smile.  
“Arigatou, Sakamoto-sensei!” Hinata said with a bow. Sakamoto blushed at being called sensei. “Oi, Sakamoto-san is fine. Save the -sensei for Coach.”  
“Hai!” Hinata said with a bow, and turned back to Kageyama. “One more!” he said , a determined look on his face. Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he knew he was going to hit him another toss, would keep giving him tosses, as long as he wanted. He could never really say no to Hinata.

~~~

They were the last ones to leave, as they always were. They cleaned the gym up by themselves and got on their bikes, except now, instead of going opposite ways, they were biking a few blocks to their shared apartment. The cool night air echoed with Hinata’s laugh. It was nights like these, Kageyama thought to himself, when it felt the most like nothing really changed.  
They’d moved in five months ago, even though the start of term was about two months ago. They’d wanted to go to the same school, he knew that, but he still remembered how surprised he was when Hinata mentioned living together.  
He’d seen glimpses of it before. Hinata talking about college, or the future, always using the word ‘we’. It wasn’t that Hinata took him for granted - no, that wasn’t it at all. He took _them_ for granted. Their duo, volleyball - Hinata didn’t share the fear Kageyama did, that one day he would lose it all, lose everything, lose Hinata. A usually bearable background worry sometimes turned into a full-on panic, especially when Hinata came back late at night, or when he practiced quick attacks with Sakamoto, or even, lately, when he smiled at his phone. Hinata had a lot of friends, and he should be used to that. It wasn’t that Kageyama was antisocial. He’d gone to his fair share of parties, and it wasn’t like he felt out of place or anything. In fact, he’d had lots of fun. But they just don’t appeal much to him. He can see how Hinata would get off by the excitement, the people, the feeling of belonging. 

It scares him, the parties, when Hinata’s there. He’d checked them out, of course, been introduced to Hinata’s friends, and he trusts Hinata to be safe, but he can’t shake the feeling that maybe Hinata will one day decide he won’t need him anymore. It makes him want to be selfish, makes him want to take advantage of their connection through volleyball to make Hinata stay by his side. He didn’t, of course, but the fear could be so paralyzing, could come out of nowhere, could feel like he’d fallen flat on his chest and got the wind knocked out of him.  
God, he was whipped.  
Hinata chained his bike to the bike stop in front of their building and held open the door for Kageyama. “Oi, Yamayama-kun, hurry up. I’m cold.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama growled at Hinata as he stepped past him through the door.  
They rode the elevator up to their hallway, and Kageyama unlocked the door, holding it open for Hinata. Hinata’s hair brushed Kageyama’s arm as he ducked under it and Kageyama nearly flinched. Fuck.  
Their apartment was small, but it worked for the both of them. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom with a small kitchen and just enough space for a couch and a coffee table and TV, but they had a great view and the rooms themselves weren’t too small. Hinata’s was full of pictures, books, notes. He always kept the blinds open and his bedspread was fluffy and yellow, and on his wall was a large framed photo of their team when they were first years. 

Sometimes, though he’ll never admit it, Kageyama snuck into Hinata’s room when he was away, inhale the warm scent of musky vanilla and citrus and sweat, Hinata’s scent. He would touch the photo, look at his 15 year old self, look at Hinata, and the fear would hit him then and there. Then he would leave without looking at or touching anything else, never moving anything, never wanting Hinata to know of this paralyzing fear.  
As Hinata showered, he did this now, just a slip into Hinata’s room. He’d dumped his volleyball bag on his bed. He noticed the window was half open and he went to go close it before he froze and remembered Hinata couldn’t know. So he dashed out of Hinata’s room, across the hall and slammed his door, kicking off his shoes, pulling off his shirt and grabbing his phone.  
“Kageyama?” There was a soft knock at the door. “Did you slam the door? There was a loud sound, I don’t-“ Hinata’s voice died as Kageyama whipped open the door. His eyes slid down to Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama couldn’t blame him, he was trying hard not to stare at the freckles on Hinata’s shoulders, or his prominent collarbone, or his stomach, which looked soft, or Hinata’s legs which weren’t covered by the towel...  
“Kageyama?”  
Shit. Kageyama’s eyes snapped up. 

“What is it?” Hinata asked, wet hair plastered around his face.  
“You-“ Kageyama faltered. What was he supposed to say? Sorry, I just really want to touch your stomach? “You should really eat more, you’re skin and bones.”  
Kageyama knew at once that he’d hurt Hinata - his size was his biggest insecurity. Hinata’s upturned eyes fell. “Ah, okay...”  
“Boke...Hinata boke. C’mon, go get dressed and I’ll make you some food.”  
And there, he was happy again. “Okay!” He turned and ran towards his room.  
Kageyama allowed himself a smile. The smile stayed as he fried eggs and rice and poured milk for himself and Hinata. He had Hinata for now, didnt he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, first chapter.   
> this will be around 20,000 to 50,000 words when completed, though it might be a long time coming. i really like to write and have getting into it more lately :)  
> anyways, super short first chapter but i hope it catches your guys interest!!!


	2. 2

Kageyama’s alarm was the most goddamn annoying sound in the world.

He reached down to yank the plug out of the wall and buried himself under his covers, groaning. What would happen if he just skipped practice? Who would stop him? 

“Good morning, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata burst through the door and went around his bed to go push aside the curtains. “How did you sleep?” 

Kageyama grumbled into his pillow as the bright light streamed through the room, earning a laugh from Hinata. Hinata walked around and kneeled at the side of his bed. “Oi, Yama-kun, wake up.”

Kageyama opened his eyes reluctantly and squinted at Hinata, who was still in pajamas, hair sticking all over the place, but eyes bright as ever. “How can you be so damn energetic?” Kageyama groaned. 

“Because I’m excited to play volleyball with Bakageyama, duh!” Hinata said with a smile, and Kageyama felt as if a stab went through his heart. “Oi, Hinata...don’t call me that,” he said somewhat weakly, but Hinata didn’t notice. He grabbed Kageyama’s arm and tried to drag him. “C’mon, let’s go brush our teeth,” he groaned. “So we can have time get coffee on our way there!”

Possibly one of the best and worst things about living with him was that he got to see domestic Hinata. Kageyama saw him in the early mornings, like this, when his hair was a mess and he was in his pajamas, and late at night when they had movie marathons and both of them were sleepy but neither of them wanted to stop watching, and at the kitchen table, bent over a textbook, studying...it was enough, he thought, that he was surprised he hadn’t snapped yet, hadn’t pushed Hinata up against a wall and told him to tell Kageyama that he wanted him too. His self control is truly astounding, he concludes as he stares at Hinata, brushing his teeth in the mirror. 

Hinata’s eyes met his. “Nani?” Hinata asked, the sound muffled with his mouth full of toothpaste. “Nothing,” Kageyama snapped as he spat in the sink. “Hurry up,” he said as he gulped water and swished it around his mouth.

“Oi, you’re the one who slept in,” Hinata grumbled, but he washed his mouth out as well and dashed off to his room to change. “I’ll meet you downstairs, Kageyama, since I have to text my mom!” he called as the door shut.

“Boke, I have to change too-“ Whatever, Hinata always took a long time changing. He dressed quickly, grabbed his volleyball bag, and rode the elevator down to the lobby. 

Hinata showed up 10 minutes later. “Oi, it starts in fifty minutes. Let’s go.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and dragged him out of the building. Their favorite cafe was three blocks away, and they walked in silence to it. 

The first day they’d moved into their apartment, Hinata had wanted to explore, but of course Kageyama wanted to rest, so the very next morning Hinata had burst into Kageyama’s room and jumped on him, begging him to look around the area with him. It didn’t take long to persuade Kageyama when Hinata was practically lying on top of him with a pleading look on his face. They’d spent the whole day peeking in shops and trying new food. Seriously, they were out for like eight hours. Kageyama allowed himself to take pleasure in the memory, let himself feel a surge of warmth at the image and sound of Hinata’s laugh in his head-

Boom.

“Kageyama?” Hinata said. “We’re here.” 

Kageyama blinked and looked up. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he said, and pushed through the doors. His brain barely registered Hinata’s protests, too shocked with the rush of fear, a feeling he should be used to by now, but it was like his stomach dropped out. Stupid, he scolded himself. Hinata’s right there, right - there?

His head whipped around almost frantically. Where did he go? He was right next to me! He turns in a circle, unable to see him, and the fear starts to turn into full on panic. Hinata was the only one, the only one who knew how to do this to him - and then he spotted his little orange head, walking up to the cashier -

“Hinata!” Kageyama lunged forward and seized Hinata’s arm, and Hinata turned, confused. They looked at each other for a few more seconds, and then Kageyama released his grip with some difficulty. “You go sit down. I’ll order.” 

“Oh, okay. Arigatou, Yamayama-kun!” Kageyama watched his fluffy head disappear through the early morning rush of customers, and he had to tear his eyes away to turn to order their coffees, and tried to ignore the fact that he had memorized Hinata’s order down to exactly how many extra shakes of cinnamon he put in after it was made, tried to ignore the way Hinata’s eyes lit up when he spotted their table. “Did you put extra cinnamon in my coffee?” Hinata piped, excited. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama grumbled, focusing on the banana bread in front of him. Hinata took a long sip before speaking. 

“Kageyama?”

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

Kageyama looked up. Hinata looked serious.  Is he worried?

“What do you mean? Of course.”

“No, not just today. I don’t know, you seem stressed lately. Or not stressed...it’s more like...how do I say this,” Hinata paused, thinking. “It’s like you’re full of something. It’s like it’s a barrier. When you talk to people, you talk through it. I mean, I don’t know. It seems like there’s a war going on inside your head.”

Oh, god.  Of course, he was acting different. He’d moved in with Hinata. 

“I-I’m sorry, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata said quickly, but Kageyama didn’t snap. “No, I’m fine,” he muttered. “There’s nothing. School is just new. That’s all.”

Hinata looked slightly relieved. “Oh, that’s it? I thought maybe you were horny or something.”

Kageyama choked. “W-what?!” he spluttered.

“Suga-san and Dai-san said that it was normal for people our age,” Hinata said with a shrug. 

“Wait, you talked to Suga and Daichi about this?”

Hinata blushed. “No, it wasn’t about you! Well, it didn’t start that way. I just said that you’d been acting weird lately, like you were keeping something from me, and they said you might have a secret girlfriend. I told them I didn’t think so,” Hinata explained, looking more relaxed. “I mean, I would know if you brought anyone home, right? But then they said that you probably had a crush or some sort of sexual frustration. It kind of made sense to me, although lately, I don’t know if it’s that. It seems more serious.”

Shit.

“No, you’re right,” Kageyama muttered.  What the hell are you saying?

“ Wait-so what is it? A crush? Or do you want a one night stand?” 

Shut up, shut up, shut up... Kageyama swallowed. “I don’t really do one night stands, but yeah, I guess I don’t have a crush at the moment,” he lied. 

“Oh,” said Hinata, pondering. “So, just horny then?”

Kageyama choked again. “Shut up, boke! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Maybe you want a girlfriend?”

What do I say? 

Oh, screw it.

“Yeah, I guess.” He almost couldn’t believe he was saying this.

“Oh, well that’s no problem!” Hinata smiled. “Everybody always begs you to come to the parties, but you’ve only been to a few. Why don’t you come? You could meet people, and they’re not all druggies or whatever. I’ve made lots of friends. The girls all call me cute,” he giggled, and the twist of Kageyama’s stomach at that sound was second nature. “But I don’t like any of them, or anything. I’m just glad to have friends.” 

“Okay, fine,” Kageyama said quickly. “I’ll go to parties with you.”

“Yay, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata said excitedly. “They’ve been asking me and Noya about you for a long time. Nishinoya sure loves the attention, especially when the girls ask him, even if they’re asking about you,” Hinata snickered. “They’re having one on the 5th floor on the northeast dorm building this weekend. Didn’t Noya invite you? Sakamoto-san and Tanaka and a few other upperclassman will be there. Wanna come?”

What was he doing? What did he expect to get out of this? “Yeah, alright. If Tanaka’s there, there’s sure to be enough sake to hold a village.” This earned a laugh from Hinata. “Seriously, though,” he said, meeting Kageyama’s eyes and running a finger down his arm, “you should really try to meet someone.”

The skin on his bare forearm responded, lighting up at Hinata’s touch, and suddenly an angry chill ran through him. He grabbed Hinata’s wrist and slammed it on the table, leaning forward. “Boke Hinata boke, we both know I don’t have to try.”

~~~

As the week progressed he found himself irritable and quick to snap (or quicker than usual). He wasn’t nervous, but found himself dreading the idea of meeting people, pretending to be interested in what they had to say.

It’ll be fine,  he thought, because it would be, and Hinata wanted him to go, so that was reason enough, wasn’t it?

His phone buzzed, stopping his train of thought. He dug it out of his pocket. It was Daichi.

He knew he couldn’t ignore a call from Daichi. “Ugh,” he grumbled as he paused the TV and answered the facetime. “Hi, Daichi,” he saidas the call connected. “Hi, Suga-san,” he said when Suga’s face popped into view. “What’s up?”

“We just wanted to check on our babies,” Suga said. “Where’s Hinata?”

“Sleeping. We had double practice today,” Kageyama said. 

“Awww, our little Hinata is fast asleep. How cute. Can we see him?”

“No, Suga, that’s creepy,” said Daichi. “Why is he asleep this early?”

“You know Hinata. He worked himself so hard he barely made it home.”

“And you didn’t?” Daichi raised his eyebrows.

“Hinata’s been practicing tosses with Sakamoto-san a lot lately,” explained Kageyama, trying not to scowl. Suga raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“Jealous?” 

“Daichi!” Suga hissed.

“What? He seems jealous!”

Suga nudged Daichi and grabbed the phone. “Kageyama, wanna talk?”

“Sure,” he said, and watched as Suga went into the bathroom and locked the door,ignoring Daichi’s cries of, “Hey! That’s my phone!” 

“What is it?” asked Suga.

“What do you mean?”

“Your face. It’s weird.”

“Wow, thanks, Suga.”

“No-baka, you know what I mean,” said Suga. “You did look mad, when you talked about Sakamoto. And you’ve been weird lately.”

“Lately being how long?”

“I don’t know, your whole life? No seriously, it’s strange. Probably this past week, I guess. Honestly, this whole year you’ve been so weird.”

Kageyama sighed. “I don’t know, Suga. Got any theories?”

“Has Hinata found a girlfriend or something?”

“What?” Kageyama nearly yelped. “Has he-did he say anything about a girlfriend? When? Do I know her?”

“Well, well, look at that reaction, and from the King, too,” Suga smirked. “You know I know, Kageyama. Cut the crap. What happened?”

Kageyama did know, really. Suga was so smart, nothing got past him. Suga had probably known even before Kageyama knew himself. But that didn’t mean he wanted to open up. “Don’t call me that,” he grumbled.

“Come on, talk to me. You know I can help.”

“Daichi told him I was horny.”

“Oh, that, god-sorry, Kageyama. He’s such an idiot sometimes. But what happened?”

“Well, we’re going to a party, and...” Kageyama faltered. “And he wants me to meet girls.”

“Nervous?”

“No, just tired. I’m tired. I don’t want to pretend I like people. Noya and Tanaka are going to be there, and some other kids from our team, but. You know.” Suga did know. Kageyama’s anxiety wasn’t as bad as Suga’s, but they experienced the same dread around large groups of people. And Suga sure as hell knew what it was like when the person you liked was among that large group, knew what it was like to feel like they were out of your reach. Suga had taken a leap, had caught Daichi, but Kageyama was young, and Hinata was the first boy he had liked, and it had taken Suga years to come to terms with his sexuality, let alone do anything about his crush. But he was glad he did. It was worth it, a thousand times over.

“Kageyama, you have to go. You have to try to have fun. Let loose. I know it’s been over a month since you went to a party with Hinata. Just have fun, relax. Talk to people, but focus on Hinata. You don’t need to make a decision yet.”

“Obviously,” Kageyama said. “But-you really think I can just go and have fun?”

“Yeah. C’mon, you’ve been to parties before. This is no different. Relax and have fun. I mean, I know why you avoided the parties but it’ll be fun. You’ll have fun.”

“Fine,” grumbled Kageyama.

“Hey, listen. Before I have to give the phone back to Daichi,” Suga said. “I’m here. For anything. Anything you need. Seriously, I want to help you.”

Kageyama was silent.

“Kageyama. Remember the talk we had before you moved in with Hinata? You need to let people help you.”

“Thanks, Suga. Really.” Kageyama meant it. “I have to go now.”

“Wait, say goodbye to Daichi first.” So Kageyama said goodbye to the both of them and hung up with a groan, dropping his head back on the couch. He didn’t want to process the conversation he just had, but his brain was already spinning, going 100 miles per hour, and he needed to sleep.

On the way to his room, he stopped in front of Hinata’s door, hesitating before opening it. He peeked in at Hinata, asleep on his side with his bedside lamp on. His face was slightly smushed against his pillow. 

“Goodnight, Shoyo,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter. sorry it took a few days.  
> Kageyama is whipped. Is Hinata? idk heheheheh  
> sorry it’s so late and i hav school tmrw but am I going to sleep? no >:)  
> anyways baddies stay tuned for the next chapter. hinata and kageyama are absolute adorable idiots. i love them so much.


	3. 3

“Ready?”

Hinata poked his head in the door. “Noya is going to drive us and Tanaka,” he said. “What are you wearing?”

“I don’t know, jeans?” Kageyama said. Hinata opened the door all the way and stepped into the room. “Here, let me pick out a shirt.”

Hinata was wearing grey ripped jeans and a white broken promises t-shirt. “You don’t have to overthink it, Kageyama. Although, what did you wear to the last party you went to? This, right?” He held up a black button up. Kageyama nodded. “Aw too bad, it was sexy,” he said before turning back to the closet. Kageyama shook his head to clear it.

He would be wearing that shirt more often now.

“Kageyama-kun! I found the perfect thing!” Hinata turned around, holding a navy blue and white striped v-neck. “This will go well with your black jeans, Kageyama. Ooh, and I’ll paint your nails black,” he said. “Please wear it?”

Kageyama didn’t care about what he wore all that much, but Hinata always got excited about picking out his outfits. He could humor him a bit. “Sure, boke,” he said, taking the shirt from Hinata and pulling his own off. He felt Hinata’s stare, felt his eyes trail from his neck to his shoulders, blazing a path, and down, down...

“Oh-sorry!” Hinata said. “Well, let me know when you want me to paint your nails! We have an hour!” Kageyama watched him leave.

Fuck , he thought to himself. It was objective, he knew that, but it was hard to not get ideas when Hinata’s eyes seemed to paint on his skin, marking wherever they touched.

After dressing and picking out some chains, Hinata sat him down in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of black nail polish and painted Kageyama’s nails with a steady hand. “How did you get so good at this?” Kageyama grumbled. “I have a sister, baka,” he said, reaching up to ruffle Kageyama’s hair before grabbing Kageyama’s fingers again and holding them in place. 

It suddenly got very, very quiet, as Hinata gently held his fingers and Kageyama studied Hinata’s face, his look of concentration, one he’d seen time and time again, and Kageyama felt himself melting, melting as he mapped Hinata’s face, the way his dark eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, the constellation of freckles on his nose, his high cheekbones and pale skin. He’d seen Hinata’s face hundreds, thousands of times, in anger and determination and happiness, and to Kageyama, who got bored easily, had a short temper, and generally was quite reserved, it was crazy that someone could hold his attention like this, could draw him in like this. Hinata looked up briefly and met Kageyama’s eyes, and it was as if he saw right through him, as if Hinata’s eyes could see straight into his mind and heart and soul, and suddenly he felt out in the open and it was very, very scary.

“Hurry up, Boke. We have 20 minutes,” he snapped.

“Oi, what could you possibly need to do that takes 20 minutes?” Hinata asked as he turned his attention back to the nails. “They’re not going to take twenty minutes to dry. It’ll take like five.”

“Whatever. Will we be early?”

“Nah, it started like forty minutes ago. I don’t mind going early, but Noya said he wants to be “fashionably late”, or whatever that means.” Hinata finished the last nail and closed the bottle. “There! Done! Do you like it, Kageyama-kun?” 

Kageyama looked up. Hinata smiled at him expectantly. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “It looks good. Arigatou.”

“Okay, just keep your hands flat on the table, like they are now,” he said. “So, are you ready to meet people?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Will Kageyama get laid soon? Hmm?” Hinata teased. “Will the King be forced to his knees? Will he bow do-mm!” Kageyama had seized Hinata’s collar and yanked him towards him. He glared into Hinata’s eyes. “Kageyama! Your nails!”

Kageyama ignored him. “What did you call me, hm?”

He’d yelled at Hinata far too much for it to phase him. “I  said, will the King be humbl-” Kageyama clapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t call me that.” 

He felt Hinata’s lips split into a grin under his hand, and then Hinata dragged his toungue over the palm of Kageyama’s hand, and slowly. Kageyama let go reflexively and looked up at Hinata in shock. Hinata stood up off his chair and leaned in, speaking in what was almost a whisper. “Or what, King?” 

A knock on the door startled them. “Helloooooo, in there? You guys ready? We have the booze!” 

“Ah, it’s Noya,” Hinata said. Kageyama’s heart was still beating out of control, and he shook his head to clear it. “Give me your hand. Did you mess your nails up?”

Kageyama looked at his nails. They looked fine to him. “Oh good, they’re okay,” Hinata said. “Alright, c’mon!”

The ride was just across campus, and Noya and Tanaka were talking their ears off. Tanaka had started seeing a girl, and he smiled as he told them all about her. “I mean yeah, she’s hot, but she’s just such a cool person. She wants to be a marine biologist. Isn’t that cool?” he said, grinning. “She won’t be here tonight, but I want to make it official soon. I want her to be my girlfriend.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Hinata beamed at Tanaka. 

When they got there, they helped Noya and Tanaka bring the sake in. “I brought some cloud wine, too. It’s in the back seat.”

They carried the alcohol up to the 5th floor. Loud music could be heard through the walls and a door flew open in the hall. A tipsy-looking girl ran out. “Hey!” she said when she spotted them. “Noya-chan!” She ran up to him and squeezed him, ruffling his head. “You’re finally here! Let me help you with the sake!” She took the bottles out of Noya’s arms and knocked on Sakamoto’s door. 

“Hey, guys!” Sakamoto said as he opened the door. His dorm was packed with people, a few on their volleyball team. “I’m glad you could make it!” 

“Hi, Sakamoto-san!” Hinata grinned at him. “Is Yuri-san here?”

“She’s two rooms down. C’mon though, stay here for a bit! You have some catching up to do!”

Sakamoto’s eyes landed on Kageyama. “And you got him to come!” he said, grinning. “Come in! Come in!”

They hung out with Sakamoto and his friends for a while, and Kageyama thought,  This is actually fun. I can handle this. And then they started a drinking game.

“Everybody know how to play pin pon pan?” an upperclassman asked. Hinata shook his head, confused. “Okay, so basically we sit in a circle,” he waited until everybody sat in a circle, “and if Tanaka starts, he’ll say “pin” and then the person to his left - Noya - will say “pon”, and I’ll say pan, because I’m to Noya’s left. Then, if I point to you, you have to start the cycle again. If you get caught off guard, you have to drink.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Hinata said. “Can I start?”

“Sure, kid,” the upperclassman said, andhis grin made Kageyama uneasy. He glanced at Hinata, who looked excited. “Okay, ready? Pin!”

“Pon,” Kageyama said.

“Pan!” said the girl they had come in with, who had told them to call her Aiko-san. She pointed to another upperclassman Kageyama didn’t know. “Pin,” he said. 

“Pon.”

Oh no.

“Huh?” Hinata said. “Oh-pan!”

“Too late, kid,” said the upperclassman who had explained the game. He had the same grin on his face. He handed Hinata a shot. Hinata threw it back. And then their night began.

Everybody lost a round at least once, except for the upperclassman who explained it, but Hinata lost nearly every time. When he had to take his fourth shot, a very pink-in-the-face Hinata frowned. “Why do I keep losing?” he said, frustrated. 

Noya laughed loudly. “Because you suck at this!” In addition to two shots from the game, Noya had been drinking beer the whole time, so he was more than tipsy. Hinata scowled at Noya and tipped it back. Then he started choking. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama lunged forward on instinct. Hinata’s eyes met his. “Kageyamaaaa,” Hinata rasped with a smile. His choking subsided. “Again! Again!”

By Hinata’s fifth shot, Kageyama decided that enough was enough. Hinata showed the slightest bit of hesitation, and Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s shot and threw it back. 

“Why’d you do that, Kageyama?” Hinata slurred. He’d sort of already knew this, but it was becoming more and more evident that Hinata was a lightweight.

“I think that’s enough for you,” Kageyama said. “Yeah, this game is getting boring,” Noya slurred. “Come on! Let’s go find the girls, Kageyama!” 

He didn’t really have much choice when Hinata’s small hands clasped his arm and dragged him down the hall. He knocked on the door that Aiko had come out of. A girl opened the door, and her face split into a grin. “Chibi-chan!” she said as she pulled Hinata in for a hug. “Oh? And who is this?” 

“This is Kageyama-kun! We went to highschool together!” Hinata beamed. “Kageyama, meet Yuri-san!”

“Oi, just Yuri,” Yuri said. “Wanna come with me to get cloud wine from the boys, Kageyama? Hinata, you can go on in.”

“Sure,” he said, and the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the boys room.

Two glasses of cloud wine later, and everything started to blend together. Everyone was talking, talking, and Kageyama was fine, he was having an okay time, but the restlessness grew somewhere in his throat and in his chest, and this was the worst part of the alcohol, wasn’t it? The way he could never really forget?

Because somewhere under the noise, he couldn’t shake the fact that Hinata was still missing...

“What’s wrong, Kageyama-kun?” Yuri said, leaning forward. “Focus on me.”

Kageyama looked at her. His eyes shifted across her face, and he smiled. “How could I not?” he nearly whispered. 

Suddenly the door burst open, and two girls ran in. “Guys! Do you like Hinata’s skirt?”

Hinata was right behind them, wearing a grey plaid skirt, and Kageyama had the hazy tunnel vision of a drunk person, and his eyes locked on to Hinata like a target. He gulped. Hinata looked  good.

Tanaka laughed loudly. “You look great, Hinata!”

“Yeah, you do,” said the upperclassman with the creepy smile. “Come, sit. Have a drink.”

“Hinata!” Kageyama stood up. Yuri looked at him in confusion. “Uh, we should go.” 

“Oh, whyyyy?” Hinata pouted, and he slumped down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, pulling him down. “Can’t I have just one more drink?”

“ No, ” Kageyama said. “You’ve had enough. Now give the skirt back.”

“Fine,” Hinata pouted.

“Oh no, he can keep it! It looks better on him than it does on me,” the girl said. 

“Okay, we’ll call a taxi,” Kageyama said, standing up to leave.

“Kageyama-kun! Make sure to call me!” Yuri said as they were leaving. 

“Ah, sure,” he said. He wasn’t going to call her.

Hinata leaned heavily on him, and in the taxi home, he pulled Kageyama’s arm into his lap and leaned on his shoulder, tucking his legs up on the seat. “Yamayama-kun,” he said with a smile, looking up at him, and he was seriously testing Kageyama’s self-control. 

“We’re going home, Boke,” he said softly.

“Do you like my skirt?” he said, smiling. He lifted a leg up onto Kageyama’s lap, and Kageyama swallowed. Hinata had almost no body hair. Kageyama wanted to feel his skin. “It’s fine, Boke,” he said. 

“Yamayama-kun.” Hinata’s grip tightened. Kageyama looked at him. “Yes, boke?” he whispered.

“You’re warm,” he murmured.

“Hinata?”

Hinata had fallen asleep.

When the taxi dropped them off in front of their apartment building, Kageyama thanked him and paid, then sighed and picked up Hinata, holding him to his chest. “Boke, boke, wake up,” he said, but Hinata just mumbled and grasped at Kageyama’s shirt.

Stop. Stop it.

He rode the elevator up to their floor, and dug his key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, and set Hinata on his bed. “Goodnight, boke,” he whispered.

“Yama-yama-kun,” Hinata murmured. He hadn’t let go of Kageyama’s shirt. “Stay...please stay.”

Kageyama gulped. 

“Please?” Hinata opened his eyes.

“Okay,” he whispered.

What are you doing? What are you doing? he thought as he climbed into Hinata’s bed, as Hinata burrowed into his chest, as he slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata. And he tried, he tried to just take what was given to him, and cherish it, but oh god, then Hinata slung a thigh over his hip, and he couldn’t stop his name from escaping his mouth, and he thought dizzily, that he wanted this every day for the rest of his life.

Somewhere between Hinata’s bare thighs and his hair tickling the bottom of his chin and his smell, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel bad for kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed + stay tuned for the next chapter heheheh!!


End file.
